


Да не будет у тебя других богов

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, leoriel



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Монстр жаден до удовольствий, а Квентин пытается совершить эротическое самопожертвование.





	Да не будет у тебя других богов

Настоящий Элиот всегда был деликатен. Монстр заваливается в кровать Квентина в грязных ботинках и драной футболке. То, что на этот раз она не измазана в чужой крови и кишках — подарок судьбы. Если бы Квентин верил в судьбу и ее подарки.

Сегодня он допоздна читал в постели, и когда Элиот (монстр!) падает на него сверху, это не столько неожиданно, сколько неприятно. На ноге опять будет синяк. Их разделяет тонкое одеяло, но будь оно огромным магическим щитом — это бы не спасло. Однажды монстру настолько хотелось поделиться очередной безумной идеей, что он ввалился к Квентину в душ. Так и стоял в одежде под водой.

Чудовища не понимают приватности. Они капризные дети, им все равно, чем ты занят — читаешь, дрочишь, спасаешь мир или пытаешься вскрыть себе вены, закрывшись в ванной. Давай, Квентин, мне скучно, поиграй со мной или я пойду и поиграю с кем-то другим. Они нависают сверху и жарко шепчут в ухо чужим голосом, расставляя интонации абсолютно не в тех местах:

— Почитай меня.

— Что? — удивленно выпаливает Квентин. От Элиота приятно пахло, монстр в лучшем случае пахнет ничем. После того, как они с Джулией вбили в него понимание базовой человеческой гигиены. — Я не знаю такую игру.

— Вы сказали мне, что я бог, — говорит ему монстр. Из-за смешанных сигналов, которые он подает, Квентин до конца не понимает, когда тот зол, а когда нет. Хуже всего, когда монстр шутит. Потому что шутки его и Элиота — абсолютно разные. — Разве люди не почитают своих богов?

— Я не верю в богов, — признается Квентин. Не обязательно верить, чтобы стать убийцей своих детских воспоминаний.

— Но когда ты зарезал свинку на алтаре, бог пришел.

— Это был не я, — возражает Квентин, зная, что это бесполезно. От монстра невозможно спрятаться под одеялом, а от правды — за созданной заклинанием личиной. — Чтобы молиться, нам нужно узнать твое имя.

— Может, мне попросить Джулию? — Монстр знает, что Джулия — его слабость. И хотя тело ее невозможно уничтожить, подобных чудовищ создают, чтобы убивать богов. Квентину не хочется проверять, не хочется, чтобы тот ее даже касался. — Или ее дружка?

— Ты обещал их не трогать, — напоминает Квентин.

Монстр встает рядом с кровати и сдирает с него одеяло, а потом ложится обратно, обвивает руками и ногами, словно гигантский осьминог.

— Тебе нравится, когда я тебя трогаю, — с весельем в голосе замечает монстр. — Это еще лучше. Потому что те масла, какими Пенни ее мазал — они воняли. Ненавижу вонь.

«Как будто вывернутые тобой кишки не воняли», — тянет сказать Квентина, но он держит язык за зубами и мечтает, чтобы монстр (не Элиот) держал руки при себе.

— Это страх, — от страха расширяются зрачки, судорожно бьется сердце, учащается дыхание. Но монстру мало такого объяснения. — Если ты описываешь магический ритуал, я не знаю его.

— Кве-э-э-нтин, — монстр произносит его имя нарочито протяжно, льнет всем своим — украденным — телом. И Квентин не знает, что хуже, это или когда монстр решает называть его «Кью». — Моему телу тоже нравится, когда я тебя трогаю. Правда. Приятно. А со мной не происходило ничего приятного с тех пор, как ты запретил алкоголь и таблетки. Сечешь?

Элиот никогда бы не сказал «сечешь», бревном лежа в постели. Настоящий Элиот давно бы сделал что-нибудь сумасшедшее и восхитительное, что вскружило бы голову и лишило возможности здраво соображать. Монстр ведет себя в постели как смущенный подросток. Древнее зло не может быть настолько наивным. Тем более, несколько месяцев проведя на Земле.

— Не придуривайся. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что такое секс.

— Ты скучный. Я подумал и решил, что свернуть шею будет быстрее. У тебя пять секунд, чтобы меня переубедить. Раз, два, три...

Монстр загибает пальцы и все еще гладит Квентину бедро, будто чужой разум и тело вступили в противоречие. Что делают люди, которым предстоит недобровольный секс с чудовищем, занявшим тело человека, которого они любят? Джулия бы сражалась (Джулия и сражалась), Квентин не делает ровным счетом ничего.

Молча наблюдает, как чужие руки его раздевают, срывая одежду. Монстр жесток там, где Элиот был нежен. Те же руки сжимают — больно, до синяков, прижимают к кровати и замирают, словно не в силах решить, что еще с ним сделать. Квентин мертв, и тело его осталось на Краю Света. Оно больше ничего не чувствует, ему все равно.

— Ты прав, — сообщает монстр, хотя Квентин молчал. — Так совсем неинтересно. Но сначала... Иногда. Я пытаюсь понять! Вы, люди, слишком сложные. Я хочу знать, почему это приятно. Секс, почитание. Называй как хочешь! Если это позволит прогнать скуку, хочу.

Монстр жаждет — прикоснуться к Квентину или разорвать его на кусочки. Чаще всего не может решить. Элиот часто его обнимал, прикасался, но это было настолько естественно, что не приходило в голову считать это чем-то... Чем-то кроме Элиота.

— Это легко. Верни Элиота.

— Элиот, Элиот, Элиот... Или не так? Э-э-э-лиот? — Квентин думает о том, что если у него сейчас встанет, это будет еще хуже, чем изнасилование. Как ебать кишащий могильными червями труп. Разложившийся до костей. Отвратительно. — Тебе нравится Э-э-элиот? Покажи мне, и я буду почти как он. Хочешь?

Проблема прикосновений в том, что их существует ограниченное количество. Судя по всему, у монстра нет пока полного доступа к его воспоминаниям, он действует вслепую, но в какой-то момент... Нельзя ударить в мишень сотню раз и ни разу не попасть. Квентин напоминает себе, что тело — мясной каркас. Разлагающаяся от времени плоть. Он не помнит, когда последний раз дрочил, какой вообще секс. Серьезно?

— Ты не хочешь, — наконец замечает монстр. И Квентин открывает глаза, полагая, что за это монстр свернет ему голову, как пророчила украденная Элис книга. Быстрая смерть, там было написано, что его ждет быстрая смерть. — А я не знаю, как сделать этому телу приятно. Но твои друзья могут помочь.

— Нет, — отрезает Квентин. Нельзя, чтобы через это проходил кто-то еще. — Ты обещал.

— Не убивать их, — улыбается монстр. — Это тело. Оно... привлекательно? Я замечаю, как люди на него смотрят. Возможно, стоит предложить другим сделать мне приятно? А не понравится — после сверну им шею.  
Квентин (или Брайан) составлял ему компанию, когда речь шла о всех прочих развлечениях. Монстр не знает меры — это могут быть безобидные перепихоны в туалете клуба, а может оказаться подвал секс-клуба каннибалов, где после секса съедают сердце и пенис партнера. Купить мороженое и убить мороженщика — для него по сути одно и то же.

— Нет, пожалуйста.

— Идем со мной? Если тебе больше нравится смотреть.

— Я устал, — жалуется Квентин. Монстр носом утыкается в его щеку, его растрепанные (Элиот аккуратно укладывал свои посреди лесного болота) волосы лезут в рот. — Я сделаю это, если ты пообещаешь больше никого не трогать.

— Приятно?

— Очень приятно.

Квентин старается относиться к процессу отстраненно, как к магическому ритуалу. Огладить плечи, носом потереться о щеку, поцеловать ключицы, взять в руку член и все это — не задумываясь, не вникая в процесс. В первый раз они переспали, когда Квентин был сильно пьян. Элиот к нему тянулся, Элиот его целовал, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы одарить Марго столь же нежным поцелуем. Жутко сейчас видеть его безучастным. Не только потому, что скука монстра означает для Квентина смерть: неправильно, что Элиот (не Элиот!) смотрит на него так, будто ему все равно.

Это ранит сильнее, чем когда монстр в первый раз обнял его и едва не переломал ребра. Кстати о монстре. Дрочка наконец дает результат — тот шумно вздыхает и ворочается на кровати, вскидывает вверх бедра. По его шее стекает капля пота. Он все по-прежнему в ботинках, Квентин лишь немного приспустил ему джинсы вместе с трусами. С Микки Маусом. Элиота хватил бы сердечный приступ.

Ему нельзя думать про Элиота. Это отвлекает, а Квентину нужно полностью погрузиться в процесс. Не залипать на то, как монстр щурит глаза и улыбается — неправильно, не так. Похоже. Совсем чуть-чуть, но похоже.

Что знают об удовольствиях чудовища? Вполне возможно, что ему реально хватит того, что Квентин ему додрочит. Или...  
Монстр злобно смотрит на него, и его пальцы цепко впиваются Квентину в запястье.

— По-моему, ты не стараешься, Квентин. Пока ты не сделал ничего из того, что я не пробовал сам. В этом теле или других.

— Если бы ты ненадолго вернул Элиота, — начинает Квентин, соблазн увидеть Элиота слишком велик. — Или показал, как тебе приятно... Ведь вы разные? Люди разные, им нравится разное.

— Ты обещал, — в голосе монстра досада мешается с угрозой. — Не заставляй меня нарушать свои обещания, Квентин!

«Он не знает», — вдруг доходит до Квентина. Монстр заполучил себе самое красивое тело из возможных и до сих пор не понимает, как им пользоваться. Он желает получать удовольствие подобно людям, но не способен ничего к ним чувствовать. Ему нужно безоговорочное преклонение.

— Одно условие: ты будешь молчать.

Он поворачивает голову и целует Элиота в губы, раздвигая их языком.

Вот дикость. Элиот, для которого целоваться естественнее, чем телекинез, ему не отвечает, не кладет руку на затылок, притягивая ближе. Приходится делать это за него. Перебирать растрепанные волосы, больше всего желая хоть на секунду поверить, что ужасных вещей еще не случилось. Они перенеслись в другую реальность, вместе зайдя в часы.

Его отрезвляет привкус крови во рту. Монстр решил поучаствовать — укусил его за губу. И теперь выжидает, как Квентин выкрутится.  
Элиот закрывал глаза, целуя его. Монстр делает прямо противоположное.

«Нахрен поцелуи», — решает Квентин. И противореча сам себе, не удержавшись, целует Элиота за ухом, в шею. Его волосы щекочат нос. Квентин снимает с него майку и аккуратно кладет ее рядом, чтобы не помялась. Монстру плевать, но Элиоту бы не понравилось.

Руки немного трясутся: Квентин выбрал слишком сложное заклинание и теперь ему не хватает на него сил. Он воскрешает в голове то, чего в реальности никогда не случалось (уже случалось там, где Элиот умер у него на руках, дожив до глубокой старости, и они были счастливы, господи, как же они были счастливы, будь ты проклято, Филлори).

Квентин больше не старается, совсем, он делает то, что привык. Целует Элиота именно так, как ему нравится — не в губы, сейчас точно лучше не в губы, но есть много мест, куда можно поцеловать. Точно так же с касаниями. Это как собирать мозаику. Когда вы давно угадали рисунок, и повторяете это снова и снова, потому что вышло чертовски хорошо.

Элиот теряет контроль под его прикосновениями — даже когда монстр пытается это отрицать, тело имеет над ним власть, — со вздохом тянется на встречу, желая получить сразу все, но удовольствия слишком много. Прикосновений, поцелуев, губ Квентина на его члене.

Квентину не превзойти самого Элиота, — Элиот король множества вещей, одна из которых страстный минет, — но он хорош. Буквально потратил целую жизнь, чтобы научиться доводить Элиота до изнеможения, а после ласково гладить по волосам. Элиот умеет получать удовольствие и доставлять его, но гораздо сложнее — убедить его, что он того заслуживает. Всех самых лучших, самых приятных на свете вещей. Квентина.

Кончая, монстр слишком сильно хватает его за шею и Квентин задыхается. Какой необычный способ умереть: захлебнуться спермой своего одержимого чудовищем друга. В какую секцию библиотекари теперь поставят его книгу? Эротический суицид.

— Приятно, — говорит монстр, ослабляя хватку. Разница между ним и Элиотом режет глаза. — Спасибо.

Элиот никогда не поблагодарил бы за секс. Потому что секс — это не благотворительность. Это то, чем вы занимаетесь, потому что вам обоим хочется.

— Я могу идти? — спрашивает Квентин, забыв, что это его кровать, его спальня. Ему хочется убраться подальше, неважно куда. Возможно, зайти в ванную и закрыться там на засов. И сделать что-то, о чем он потом пожалеет.

— Ты сдержал слово, Квентин. И это достойно вознаграждения.

Он ищет в глазах монстра проблеск той нежности, с которой смотрел на него Элиот, но ее нет, — не будет, глупо рассчитывать, — но в них одно голодное любопытство.

— Мне не нужно.

— Но ты хочешь, — возражает монстр, глядя на его член. У Квентина все еще стоит, хотя он ни разу к себе не прикоснулся. Невозможно думать про Элиота, ласкать Элиота и не чувствовать ничего. — Я тоже хочу поиграть. Не бойся. Я могу молчать. Так тебе больше нравится, да?

— Нет.

— Я могу залезть в его воспоминания. Хочешь?

— Нет!

— Я могу переломать все кости в твоем теле, — напоминает монстр. — Для меня нет никакой разницы. Но для тебя разница будет огромной?

— Я нужен тебе, чтобы найти все камни и провести ритуал.

— Не обязательно ты, Квентин. Но ты нравишься мне больше всех.

Монстр не отрывает ему член — лишь пару раз случайно задевает зубами, больше не кусает до крови — Элиот оставлял куда более впечатляющие засосы, — и не затрахивает до смерти, наматывая на руку кишки.

Не происходит ничего пошлее бестолкового, старательного минета. Поскольку монстр уже получил удовольствие, он исследует тело и реакции Квентина со сдержанным любопытством. С таким же, с каким бы, сломав шею, разбирал на органы. Его цель не мучить, а доставить удовольствие, и это терзает гораздо сильнее, чем пытки, заставляя страдать от чувства вины.

Прикасаясь к монстру, Квентин мог соврать себе, что это Элиот — у них одно тело. В обратную сторону ложь не работает. Каждая клеточка его тела, чужие губы на его члене кричат о том, что это не Элиот. Скорее, кривое отражение того, что пытался дать монстру Квентин. Выхолощенная и лишенная всякой нежности. Подделка. У ниффинов и то больше человеческих эмоций.

Квентин чувствует себя Пандорой, открывшей ящик, и больше всего на свете мечтает никогда не оказываться в этой комнате. Иногда возбуждение и страх — это одно и то же.

Иногда твоя жизнь зависит от абсурдных вещей, и Квентин с огромным удовольствием выбрал бы смерть, но Элиот — настоящий Элиот — не простил бы его за трусость. А Пенни долго бы ржал на том свете.

«Так сложно кончить, когда тебе отсасывают, Кью?» — голосом Элиота проносится в голове.

Он кончает и не чувствует удовольствия, только опустошенность. Монстр отстраняется и, скривившись, сообщает:  
— В его воспоминаниях это было приятнее.

И судя по шуму воды переносится в ванную, где долго полощет рот и чистит зубы зубной щеткой Квентина. Одежда и ботинки так и остаются лежать на кровати.


End file.
